1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original cover closer, which is favorable for use in the opening and closing of the original cover of a copier, printer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Un-examined Patent Publication No. 347920 of 1994 discloses a prior-art original cover closer comprised of a mounting member, which has a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has a back plate as well as side plates and a top plate, which are bent with respect to the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a coil spring, which is resiliently mounted via a spring bearing member to positions of the respective side plates of the abovementioned mounting member that are separated from the hinge pin and to a position at the free end side of the abovementioned supporting member, and a lifting member, to which the rear part of the original cover is mounted and which is axially mounted to the free end side of the abovementioned supporting member so as to rotate in the direction opposite the direction of rotation of the supporting member, and with this original cover closer, the spring bearing member at the supporting member side of the abovementioned coil spring is made to contact against an actuating member, which is mounted to a position that differs from the position at which the lifting member is axially supported.
The above-described original cover closer had a problem in that it required members that tended to make the manufacturing cost high, such as the spring bearing member at the supporting member side and the actuating member to be contacted against the spring bearing member.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem of the prior art and an object thereof is to provide an original cover closer with a simple structure by which the number of parts can be reduced in comparison to the prior art and yet with which a lifting function having good operability is provided.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a first hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has an original cover is mounted, side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially mounted via a second hinge pin to the free end sides of the respective side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner enabling the respective side plates thereof to rotate in a direction that differs from the abovementioned supporting member, a pressure bearing pin, which is axially mounted between the respective side plates at the abovementioned mounting member side at positions that differ from those of the abovementioned first hinge pin, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding and with the cam part thereof being in contact with the pressure bearing pin, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the abovementioned lifting member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps the supporting member, and is characterized in that the coil spring is bent in advance in the direction of rotation of the abovementioned lifting member.
The present invention also provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a first hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has a back plate, to which an original cover is mounted, side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially mounted via a second hinge pin to the free end sides of the respective side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner enabling the respective side plates thereof to rotate in a direction that differs from the abovementioned supporting member, a roller, which is axially mounted in a rotatable manner between the respective side plates at the abovementioned mounting member side at positions that differ from those of the abovementioned first hinge pin, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding and with the cam part thereof being in contact with the roller, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the abovementioned lifting member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps the supporting member, and is characterized in that the coil spring is bent in advance in the direction of rotation of the abovementioned lifting member.
The present invention furthermore provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a first hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has a back plate, to which an original cover is mounted, side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially mounted via a second hinge pin to the free end sides of the respective side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner enabling the respective side plates to rotate in a direction that differs from the abovementioned supporting member, a cam member, which is mounted between the respective side plates at the abovementioned mounting member side, a cam slider, which is fitted inside the supporting member in a manner enabling sliding and with the cam part thereof being in contact with the cam member, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the abovementioned cam slider and the abovementioned lifting member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps the supporting member, and is characterized in that the coil spring is bent in advance in the direction of rotation of the abovementioned lifting member.
The present invention furthermore provides an original cover closer, comprised of a mounting member, which has at least a mounting base and side plates, which are raised from both sides of the mounting base, and has the abovementioned mounting base mounted to the main device unit side, a supporting member, which has at least a back plate and side plates, which are bent from the back plate, and has one end of each of the side plates being rotatably mounted via a first hinge pin to the corresponding side plate of the abovementioned mounting member, a lifting member, which has a back plate to which an original cover is mounted, side plates and a top plate, which are bent from the back plate, and is axially mounted via a second hinge pin to the free end sides of the respective side plates of the abovementioned supporting member in a manner enabling the respective side plates to rotate in a direction that differs from the abovementioned supporting member, a spring bearing member, which is pivotally mounted in a swingable manner between the respective side plates at the abovementioned mounting member side at positions that differ from those of the abovementioned first hinge pin, and a coil spring, which is resiliently installed between the spring bearing member and the abovementioned lifting member and is thereby made to urge the abovementioned supporting member at least in the direction of opening of the original cover while rotatingly urging the abovementioned lifting member in the direction that overlaps the supporting member, and is characterized in that the coil spring is bent in advance.
In all of the above-described cases of the present invention, one end part of the coil spring may be inclined and made to contact against the top plate of the abovementioned lifting member or one end part of the coil spring may be made to contact the inclined part of an upper spring bearing member mounted to the top plate side of the abovementioned lifting member when prior bending the coil spring in the direction of rotation of the lifting member.